


Один на миллион

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: И встретились они в одном вагоне поезда через много лет.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soul_of_Black_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/gifts).



> "Ночной экспресс. Холодный чай.  
> Синий свет усталых ламп – вот и закончен день.  
> Перрон исчез, и вдруг печаль  
> Как гость ночной ко мне пришла, села напротив в тень"  
> (с)"Красная стрела"

Я стою у окна,  
А за ним – как кино:  
Чья-то жизнь… только я – стороной.  
Вроде нечего ждать,  
Ну, а я всё равно  
Так надеюсь на встречу с тобой.  
  
Тормознет машинист –  
Остановка. Перрон.  
Ты пройдёшь по нему как весна,  
И билет совпадёт –  
Тот же рейс и вагон,  
Я один, и ты тоже одна.  
(с)

  
  
– Чаю? – с дежурной улыбкой спросила проводница.  
– Что?.. Да, – Итачи кинул взгляд на Саске и тот медленно кивнул, – два.  
Женщина сделала пометку в блокноте и удалилась.  
Стучали колеса, люди, тихо переговариваясь между собой, готовились ко сну, а за окном, в кромешной темноте проносились редкие огни.  
Откинувшись на спинку, Итачи рассматривал брата, невольно поражаясь тому, как тот изменился. Вытянулся, почти догнав по росту его самого, раздался в плечах, а взгляд стал колючим. Время стёрло все детское с его лица. Исчезла суматошность в жестах, сменившись спокойствием, граничащим с холодной скованностью.  
– Не ожидал тебя встретить, – голос тоже изменился, став низким и глубоким.  
– А ты вырос.  
Ирония судьбы: они не виделись восемь лет и случайно столкнулись в поезде, оказавшись соседями в плацкартном вагоне.  
– Ты тоже изменился, – Саске пожал плечами, отворачиваясь к окну.  
Когда Итачи уехал учиться, больше всего Саске хотелось, чтобы тот поскорее вернулся. Вначале он представлял, как радостно кинется Итачи на шею, обнимет, расскажет о том, как скучал. Потом, что они будут вместе бродить по городу, пить пиво, сидя на набережной, говорить... Итачи не вернулся. Напоминанием о его существовании остались только редкие телефонные звонки и пара писем с вложенными фотографиями. Окончание Университета, свадьба. После них Саске перестал мечтать.  
– Как дома? – Итачи не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя так неловко. Перед ним сидел его брат, которого он помнил мелким непоседой, а впоследствии – нескладным подростком. И в то же время перед ним был чужой человек, и он не знал, о чем с ним говорить.  
– Холодно, дождь, – словно нехотя отозвался Саске, – как и всегда.  
– Мама как?  
– Нормально, – он кинул короткий взгляд на брата, – отец умер. Это ты хоть знаешь?  
– Да, год назад.  
– Два.  
– Два, – повторил Итачи, – время так быстро идёт.  
Саске не ответил. Он тоже не знал – о чем ему говорить с человеком, сидящим напротив. Раньше так много хотелось сказать, о многом расспросить, но теперь Саске был не уверен, что желает хоть что-то знать о своём брате. Он и так потратил слишком много времени, чтобы его забыть. Не ждать.  
– Ты откуда едешь? – Итачи осмотрелся в поисках проводницы с чаем. Хотелось чем-нибудь занять руки, хоть чашкой.  
– Был у приятеля на дне рождения.  
– Ваш чай, – прерывая тяжёлый разговор, проводница поставила на стол два подстаканника с гранёными стаканами внутри. – Что-нибудь ещё?  
– Нет, спасибо, – Саске придвинул к себе свой чай и полез в сумку за деньгами.  
– Мне тоже не нужно, – Итачи протянул женщине купюру, – возьмите за двоих.  
– Сдачу сейчас принесу.  
– Не нужно.  
Когда она ушла, Саске вскинул на брата раздражённый взгляд.  
– Я и сам могу за себя заплатить.  
– Ты не работаешь, верно?  
– А ты у нас богатый, значит? Подарил брату чашку чая... – губы Саске изогнулись в злой усмешке, – у тебя все так просто, Итачи. Как и всегда.  
Он замолчал, пытаясь взять себя в руки и убедить мгновенно спятившие чувства, что на самом деле – ему все равно.  
В вагоне погас свет. Хлопнула дверь в тамбур. Потом все стихло.  
– Почему ты не вернулся? – голос Саске прозвучал неожиданно тихо и вместе с тем отстранено. Он не мог не задать этого вопроса, но и не хотел слышать на него ответ. Возможно, боялся, или не желал ворошить прошлое.  
– Я женился, – коротко ответил Итачи, глядя, как подрагивает чай в такт стуку колёс.  
– И даже не позвал на свадьбу, – хмыкнул Саске, – ладно, мне и не хотелось особо.  
– Поэтому и не позвал, – взгляды встретились, – я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя... обманутым.  
Саске безразлично смотрел на брата, не видя никакого толка в этих откровениях. Понятнее не стало.  
– И где же твоя жена? – он заставил себя это спросить. На самом деле ему было все равно. Он не хотел ничего о ней знать или слышать, точно так же, как и о самом Итачи, но совсем молчать тоже не получалось. Где-то внутри все ещё тлела надежда. Детская, почти вытесненная реальностью, надежда на то, что брат вернётся и скажет: "Ничего не случилось. Теперь все будет хорошо..."  
Саске не мог знать, что Итачи тоже мечтал об этом.  
– Я развёлся с ней.  
– Почему?  
– Не мог больше обманывать себя, – Итачи смотрел на него открыто и спокойно. Ему вдруг показалось, что если им выпал один шанс на миллион случайно столкнуться в поезде, то, наверное, это что-то значит.  
Все то время, пока они не виделись, Итачи помнил о своём брате и о тех чувствах, которые они испытывали друг к другу. В свои четырнадцать лет Саске тянуло к нему, как магнитом. Итачи видел это, понимая, что подобная любовь, все менее похожая на братскую, неправильна. Боялся, потому что испытывал то же самое.  
Он уехал, а после и женился в надежде – перегорит, отпустит. Нормальные отношения и полная суматохи жизнь заставят забыть. Он ошибся.  
Не забыл, не перегорело. Наоборот, опалило сильнее, когда он увидел, каким стал его брат.  
Саске поднялся, доставая изрядно помятую пачку сигарет.  
– Куришь?  
– Не поверишь, но и пью тоже, – нервно облизав губы, он ушёл по направлению к тамбуру.  
Итачи проводил его взглядом и выдохнул. Стучали колеса, стыл чай. Итачи чувствовал, как уходит время.  
"Сейчас, – приказал он себе, – к черту все. Сейчас!"  
  
После вагона в тамбуре было холодно и шумно. Саске со злостью чиркал бесполезной уже зажигалкой, но та не хотела гореть.  
– Твою мать! – он швырнул её в урну, резко разворачиваясь на каблуках, и тут же был пойман в объятия. Замер, ощущая, как растворяется злость в тепле чужих рук.  
– Зачем ты, – как-то хрипло выдавил Саске.  
– Я не вернулся, потому что боялся того, что начинало происходить между нами. Это было неправильно. Я думал, что если исчезну из твоей жизни, то будет лучше. Нам обоим.  
Саске уткнулся лбом в плечо Итачи и глухо рассмеялся.  
– А с чего ты взял, что между нами что-то происходило? Кто тебе давал право за меня решать, а? – злость ушла, но обида, столько времени ждавшая своего часа, выплёскивалась наружу, – ты просто исчез и все. Ты даже на похороны отца не приехал!  
Итачи молчал, понимая, что говорить что-то сейчас бессмысленно. Единственным, что было важным в этот момент – горячее тело в руках, низкий голос, говорящий что-то все более и более сумбурное.  
– Саске, – позвал он, – посмотри на меня.  
Брат поднял голову, уставившись на него ошалелым от эмоций и чувства близости взглядом.  
"Он стал взрослым, почти не приходится наклоняться", – отрешённо подумал Итачи.  
Саске отвечал на поцелуй жадно, напористо, перехватывал инициативу, цепляясь за плечи, все теснее прижимаясь к нему. Он так долго старался не думать о том, каково это – целоваться с тем, кто был самым близким и родным в его жизни. Он даже не верил в подобную возможность. И когда это произошло – накатил страх...  
До конца пути оставалось четыре часа, а потом, наверное, снова – звонки на Новый Год и очередной конверт с какой-нибудь фотографией вместо письма.  
  
Они сошли с поезда и замерли друг напротив друга, не замечая ни суетящихся вокруг людей, ни зазывал-таксистов, ни моросящего дождя.  
– Ну, ты когда обратно поедешь? – Саске оглянулся по сторонам, ища, на чем можно остановить взгляд. Смотреть на брата не хотелось.  
– Завтра.  
– Зайдёшь домой?  
– У меня номер в гостинице забронирован, – Итачи обвёл взглядом толпу народа вокруг.  
– Просто зайди домой... мы тебя ждём.  
– У меня много дел, Саске. Три квартиры на осмотр.  
– Что? – он обернулся к Итачи и непонимающе уставился на того, – какие квартиры?  
– Я хотел сказать, но из головы вылетело, – криво улыбнулся Итачи. – Я хочу купить здесь квартиру.  
– Переедешь?  
– Да.  
– А на новоселье позовёшь? – Саске говорил спокойно, но больше всего ему хотелось, как в детстве – кинуться брату на шею, обнять, прижать к себе и не отпускать.  
– Конечно, – легко согласился Итачи, а потом серьёзно добавил: – Я вернусь. Уже совсем скоро. Мне нужно закончить некоторые дела...  
– Понимаю, – кивнул Саске, – я подожду, не привыкать.  
  
Спустя месяц Саске получил посылку. В ней была связка ключей и записка: "Буду примерно через неделю. Это – второй комплект. Надеюсь, твоя детская привычка все терять осталась в прошлом".  
Он так же, как и Итачи, не знал, что будет дальше. Единственное, что они оба поняли – встреча в поезде стала подарком судьбы. И они не собирались от него отказываться.


End file.
